


Unplanning The Future

by Mystery_Penman



Series: Living in the Present, Looking to the Future, Never Regretting the Past [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dating, First Time, M/M, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Tony Stark, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Penman/pseuds/Mystery_Penman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen-year-old genius billionaire Tony Stark has had Captain America living with him in Malibu for a while now, and he's fighting his crush on his friend and hero, but one night results in something neither man expected.<br/>Now with Tony preparing to take over his father's company, dating Steve and dealing with his pregnancy, Tony has more important things to worry about than Obadiah spending months on end in the middle east.<br/>(Set before Iron Man)<br/>(Being updated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Steve and Tony's love story, completely linear and with plot and everything.

Tony laughed as Steve leaned close and whispered in his ear, “crazy new fangled technology, can’t understand a darn thing about it.”

“You can do this,” the teenager sighed as he scrubbed a hand through his hair, “It’s just…hey!”

Steve shoved Tony off the couch and Tony groaned and laughed. “That hurt,” he pouted.

“Good, maybe you’ll realise next time I’m joking around, Brat,” Steve replied as he helped Tony up. “Come on, you want lunch?”

“Let me guess,” Tony said. “I’m buying?”

“Of course.”

 

Tony liked Steve well enough, they were good friends and Tony valued his friendship more than a one-night stand that could, potentially, turn things awkward.

Only…knowing Captain America was his first time would be pretty cool.

And it was getting hard to resist when Steve was always with him.

It had been eight months since Steve’s unfreezing, and seven and half since Steve moved in with him in the Malibu house.

Normally, Steve was away on SHIELD missions, but lately he hadn’t gone on any for coming up on a month and a half.

Steve was handsome and charming and far too perfect to be real, the kind of Sire any Carrier would be lucky to have, but Steve probably wasn’t even interested in Tony, the teenager was only seventeen, he was dorky and awkward and hormonal and he just wasn’t a normal Carrier.

 

Lunch quickly turned into dinner as they laughed, joked and talked for hours in the diner until it was dark and raining.

“I didn’t bring an umbrella.” Tony giggled as they were soaked instantly.

Steve laughed and gripped his hand, “we better move fast then,” he grinned and tugged him along down the sidewalk to the car.

It took a minute since the car was a block and a half away and Tony went to unlock the car when Steve grabbed his arm, spun him around to they were facing each other, and the Super Soldier gripped Tony’s waist.

He pulled Tony close, looked into his eyes, and Steve’s eyes, brilliant blue and nervous, drifted down to Tony’s lips as he nibbled on his own full cherry bottom lip, then his eyes flicked back to Tony’s, which were impossibly wide, he cradled Tony’s face gently, and then leaned in and kissed him.

Tony gasped and melted into the kiss.

It started chaste, sweet and perfect, just like Tony imagined Steve would kiss, but then Steve’s other arm wrapped around his waist and Tony locked his arms around Steve’s neck. He pressed himself against Steve and thought it couldn’t be more cliché to be kissing in the rain.

“Let’s get home,” Steve breathed, “I need to get you somewhere more… _private_.”

“Oh, _god_ _yes_.”

 

“Steve,” Tony moaned as the Super Soldier suckled a hickey into Tony’s neck.

“Yeah?” Steve gasped.

Tony swallowed, “Be…be gentle? I’ve never…you know…done this with…with… _anyone_ before.”

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Steve smiled down at him, and then flipped them so Tony was straddling Steve’s lap. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel…” he stroked Tony through his jeans, and the teen billionaire gasped. “ _Wonderful_.”

Steve’s hands were practiced and gentle as they pulled Tony’s clothes off until the genius was sitting on the bed in soaked boxers with blown pupils as he stared at Steve while the soldier pulled off his own clothes teasingly.

“Dammit, Steve,” Tony hissed when his vision blurred for a moment, “hurry up!”

Steve’s chuckle was a deep, chesty sound that rumbled through the room and sent shivers down Tony’s spine, then a moment later Steve was on top of him, kissing him with a ferocity that made Tony squeak, in nothing but his boxers.

“Better?” Steve growled against Tony’s lips.

“Yeah…” Tony moaned, and then Steve pulled back and settled them back into their previous position, Steve’s cock pressed up against Tony’s ass through their boxers.

“How much experience do you have, Sweetheart?” Steve asked as one hand rubbed Tony’s side lovingly and the other threaded through Tony’s fingers. “Anything at all?”

“I…” Tony swallowed, cheeks burning, “Mother never thought to tell me anything…Dad…Dad was away a lot. Neither of them wanted…wanted a Carrier…”

He searched Steve’s face for disgust, for disappointment, for anything he normally thought a Sire would feel when they met an unschooled Carrier like him, but Steve’s pupils only dilated even further and a possessive growl rumbled through the soldier.

“I’m really the first one to touch you like this?” He grinned wickedly as his fingers slipped under the waistband of Tony’s jeans.

Tony whimpered and nodded, “yeah…” he squeaked.

Steve practically attacked his neck, sucking a large, very visible hickey over Tony’s pulse. “Do you,” he growled, “have _any_ idea how hot that is, Sweetheart?”

Tony shook his head and squeaked again as Steve’s hips snapped up suddenly. “You promised…you promised you’d go slow…” Tony whimpered, suddenly scared.

Steve froze, and then pulled back, apologetic, “I did,” he nodded as he cupped Tony’s cheek and Tony nuzzled against his hand, “didn’t I, Tony? I’m sorry. Do you want me to…”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ leave,” Tony growled, and Steve grinned.

“Okay,” he said, “okay, off.” He tugged on the waistband of Tony’s boxers and Tony pushed up on his knees and looked at Steve expectantly.

“You took the rest of my clothes off,” he said, and Steve laughed and slowly, teasingly, pulled Tony’s boxers off, then tossed them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Steve pulled his own off a lot quicker and sat back, grinning as his cock stood at full attention.

“You expect me to be impressed?” Tony asked, though he really, _really_ was. Holy shit the thing was _huge_!

Steve shrugged, “maybe,” he said, “c’mere.”

Tony crawled back over to Steve and he lifted Tony and settled him on Steve’s stomach. “It’s going to hurt,” the soldier warned him gently as he traced swirls over Tony’s flanks and belly with one finger, “the Breaching. It hurts a lot, and most Carriers want to stop after the Breach, so I won’t be mad if you want to stop, Sweetheart.”

Tony nodded and swallowed. “Breaching…breaching what?” He asked.

Steve smiled at him reassuringly, “it’s a tiny piece of skin just three or so inches inside your entrance,” Steve’s fingers slipped inside his legs and brushed against Tony’s entrance between his scrotum and anus and came back soaked. “You’re really wet, Sweetheart, did I do that all by myself?”

“Shut up,” Tony’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. “It’s not funny.”

He hated it when he got like this, his boxers were always soaked through some mornings and his bed was even worse, sometimes he even got like this during the day when some Sires tried to assert over him and he always felt like they _knew_ they were doing this to him.

Steve pushed himself up and kissed Tony gently. “It’s a good thing, Sweetheart,” he assured Tony, “it won’t hurt as much because you’re so wet.”

“Really?” Tony asked.

Steve nodded, smiling. “Really.” He said, “but seriously, did I do it all by myself, or have you been thinking about Han Solo or something while we’ve been doing this?”

Tony smacked him and Steve laughed.

“I’m only trying to make you comfortable, Tony,” Steve promised, “you’re too tense, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tony nodded and took a deep breath, and then let himself relax as he released it. “Okay,” he said, “I’m ready…I think.”

Steve nodded and lifted Tony one handed, then with his other hand he slipped one finger into Tony’s entrance.

Tony gasped and shuddered. “F…feels…g…good,” he stuttered at the foreign sensation. “Steve I…”

He was cut off as Steve slipped a second finger in, not even going past the second knuckle, and began pumping both in and out of him. “You’re so tight, Tony,” Steve growled. “So tight and so wet, Sweetheart. I don’t think either of us is going to last long.”

Tony whimpered as Steve’s fingers began to scissor, “why can’t you…” he choked, “put it in? AHH!”

Steve’s fingers twisted and the soldier curled his fingers, “I don’t want to hurt you, Tony,” Steve said as he leaned up and captured Tony’s lips with his own, “and if I don’t stretch you just a little, I might tear you open. I don’t want to do that, Sweetheart.”

Tony nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as Steve continued to move his fingers in and out of Tony, he bit down on his lip so hard he could taste blood and then suddenly, Steve stopped and pulled his fingers free.

“Ready?” Steve asked as he rubbed his fingers over his own cock, rubbing Tony all over himself. “Sweetheart, are you ready?”

Tony nodded jerkily. “Y…yeah…” he whimpered. “Oh god, hurry up.”

Steve kissed and licked his throat, teeth scraping over Tony’s flesh, and Tony’s hips bucked slightly.

“St…st…stop…. _teasing_ ,” Tony moaned.

Steve chuckled and positioned Tony over his cock. “Don’t tense up,” he murmured as he sat up, “eyes on me, Sweetheart.”

Tony nodded, swallowing, and stared into Steve’s blue eyes as Steve lowered him down almost painfully slowly.

It burned, that was the first thing Tony noticed, but it was a nice burn, not too uncomfortable, and then Steve stopped as he hit something inside Tony.

Tony flinched.

“You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to, Sweetheart,” Steve murmured as he took Tony’s hand in his own free one.

Tony nodded, swallowing. “I’m…I’m ready. I am, Steve,” he promised.

Steve nodded, and then dropped Tony barely an in down his length.

The pain came instantly, and Tony’s body tensed. It hurt more than Tony thought it would and he clung to Steve as he rode it out, tears spilling into the crook of Steve’s neck.

“Tony,” Steve murmured as he kissed Tony’s hair and temple, “Tony, do you want to stop?”

Tony took a deep breath and pulled back, tears still slipping down his cheeks, and he sniffled and looked down.

There was blood oozing down Steve’s length and Tony swallowed.

“Oh.” He said.

“It’s only a little blood,” Steve murmured against Tony’s temple, “it’s completely natural. Do you want to stop?”

Tony shook his head, “no.” He croaked. “It doesn’t hurt so much anymore.”

Steve nodded, “it’s gonna feel so good, Sweetheart,” he promised.

Tony nodded and Steve kissed him as he lowered Tony all the way down his length and Tony groaned against the soldier’s lips and felt himself grow even wetter.

If that were possible.

Tony was panting, his heart was hammering and he felt _full_. It was an odd but great feeling.

“Not gonna…” Steve hissed, pupils blown wide, “gonna last too long, Sweetheart…god, you’re tight.”

Tony had his hands flat against Steve’s pectorals, back arched and hips still. He had no idea what he should do, should he move? Should he just stay still? Should he…

His hips bucked against his will and a spike of pleasure shot up his spine, making fireworks explode in his vision and Steve groaned.

“Do…” he whispered. “Do that again, Sweetheart.”

Tony grinned, he did that to Steve, he made him make that noise.

He rolled his hips and Steve gasped and moaned, and his hips snapped up.

Tony cried out and Steve grinned up at him wickedly. “My turn,” he murmured.

Steve’s hips moved slowly at first, but his thrusts grew faster and faster until Tony was crying out at each thrust. Steve’s hand on his hip was tight and the soldier suckled and nipped and licked all over Tony’s shoulders, chest and neck.

His orgasm started in the pit of his belly and travelled down, and he screamed as he came, his vision going white for a moment as he clung to Steve while he rode out the waves of pleasure washing through him.

Steve came a moment after him, hips stuttering once, twice, three times and then Tony felt a heat fill him deep inside as Steve shouted his name.

The soldier flopped down on the bed as he softened inside Tony.

“Hey,” he smiled up at Tony.

Tony groaned and rolled his eyes, “oh my god, you Dork.”

Steve laughed and pulled Tony down for a lazy kiss, “you okay?” He asked after a moment.

Tony shifted his hips and they both winced at the over stimulation.

Steve pulled out and Tony flopped onto the mattress beside him, “I’m gonna be sore tomorrow, aren’t I?” He asked as Steve pulled the covers down and got up to go into the bathroom.

Steve came back carrying a wet washcloth and wiped both his and Tony’s chests clean, then threw the cloth onto the floor and pulled Tony, boneless and compliant, under the sheets.

“Only for a few days,” Steve promised as he slipped in beside Tony, “you’ll bleed a little tomorrow and it’ll be hard to walk, but you’ll be okay.”

Tony snuggled against Steve’s chest as the soldier wrapped his arms around him and propped his chin on top of Tony’s head. “Night, Tony.”

Tony smiled, “g’night, Steve.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Steve was sighing as Tony woke curled up beside the Super Soldier. “I’ll come in right away.”

Tony opened his eyes. “What’s goin’ on?” He asked sleepily.

Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, “I’m sorry, Sweetheart.” He said, “but SHIELD’s got me going on a mission to South America. I’ll be gone two weeks, tops.”

Tony sighed. “I just…” he swallowed, “this doesn’t have to get weird, right?”

“No,” Steve kissed him again and oh god that was good. “I’d like to date you, Tony.”

“I’d like to date you too,” Tony smiled, _maybe this can work_ , he hoped. “Go, put the fear of god into baddies, come back in one piece…call me when you can.”

“I will,” Steve kissed him once more. “Bye, Brat.”

“See ya, Dork.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve, did you use protection?" Tony said, panicked.
> 
> Steve's mouth gaped open for a long moment.
> 
> "Why, Tony?"
> 
> "Because I think I'm pregnant."

Tony lounged in bed for a long while after Steve left before Pepper came in, “Tony, what are you still doing in bed? Mr Stane wants you at SI in half an hour.”

“Pep…” Tony whined, “come on, I need to gossip with another Carrier.”

“I don’t want to hear about…” Pepper began.

“I had sex with Steve last night,” Tony blurted.

Pepper stopped and stared at him, eyes wide, then threw a shirt at him, Steve’s, and said, “get dressed, you need to give me _every_ detail.”

 

Pepper giggled as Tony blushed bright red, “shut up,” he huffed.

“You adorable little hormonal ball of fluff!” She cried, “You’re falling for your first time!”

“Am not!” Tony cried.

“You are!” Pepper teased lightly, “Well, if you’re going to fall for someone, you might as well fall for Steve. He’s an incredible Sire, very dominating.”

Tony took a drink of his orange juice, “but what if it gets weird?” He asked, “I mean, he’s _Steve_ , every Carrier in the world would kill to be with him…but he’s my friend, and…I don’t want to lose him.”

“You won’t,” Pepper promised, “he’s _Steve_ , he’s been flirting with you for three months.”

Tony stared at her. “He has?” He squeaked out.

Pepper sighed and petted his hair, “he has,” she confirmed, “all those dinners and lunches? Those were, in his mind, dates.”

Tony groaned, “God, I’m an idiot.”

“You’re an adorable, geeky idiot that Steve cares about though,” Pepper said, “we need to get to SI, I told Mr Stane that you were having cramps.”

“Oh, god. Pepper!” Tony shouted, mortified.

“What? It’s the only thing I could think of!” Pepper replied, “suit and tie…yes, you can wear your sneakers, let’s go!”

 

_Two months later_

Tony groaned and slumped against the toilet. “You should see a doctor, Tones,” Rhodey said as he handed Tony a glass of water, “you’ve been vomiting for three weeks now.”

Tony took a sip of water and sat back on his knees, “I know,” he sighed.

“This ain’t healthy,” Rhodey continued.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Tony snorted.

Rhodey clenched his hands and looked Tony over carefully, and then said, “Pepper wanted to know…did you and Steve use protection?”

“Of course we di-” Tony’s entire body just _stopped_ , his eyes were wide and his jaw was slightly open.

“Tony,” Rhodey pressed.

“I…” Tony choked, “I don’t know…”

“Shit,” Rhodey cursed, “have you got Steve’s number?”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, he was shaking, curled around his belly almost protectively, “Rhodey…could you go to a chemist?”

“Sure, Geek,” Rhodey stood and handed Tony the phone, “he deserves to know before you make any decisions, Tones.”

“I will,” Tony nodded and dialled Steve’s number, “Rhodey…you’ll be here for me, right?”

“Always, Tony,” Rhodey promised, “always.”

 

Steve glanced up as his phone rang; he picked it up and held it to his ear as he finished his sketch of Tony playing with DUM-E.

“Hello?” He asked.

 _“Steve, did you use protection?”_ Tony said, panicked.

Steve’s mouth gaped open for a long moment.

“Why, Tony?”

_“Because I think I’m pregnant.”_

Steve stopped, mind racing, tracing every minute of that night, and swallowed.

“I…I’m sorry, Tony,” He whispered.

He heard Tony’s stifled sob. _“Steve I…it’s yours, there’s been no one but you…Steve I…do you want it?”_

Steve took a deep breath and wished he were home with the scared teen, not waiting on Base for some goddamned Taliban agents to attack.

Of course he wanted it, it was half his and he’d love it no matter what, but Tony…dammit the kid was _seventeen_ , he shouldn’t be in this situation, he should be finding a Sire who can take care of him like he deserves!

“You…Tony, I can’t make this decision for you.” He said, “this baby…it could ruin your future…”

 _“I…”_ Tony swallowed, then stopped and took a deep breath and said, _“Can we talk about this when you get back? I…I need to think.”_

“Of course, Tony,” Steve sighed, “Tony…I don’t care if you don’t want the baby…it’s entirely your choice, Brat…I just want what makes you happy.”

There was static and a low whine, and the connection cut out.

They couldn’t get it back.

 

Tony was at the mansion when Steve arrived, nose buried in some cheesy science fiction novel as he curled up like a cat on the couch.

“Hi…” Steve said as he set his shield against the wall.

Tony marked his spot and shut the book, nervous.

“Steve…” Tony said, “I _have_ thought about this a lot, changed my mind so many times over the past month that I didn’t know what I wanted…until I went to the doctor the other day and…” He looked at Steve, “I heard his heartbeat, Steve, and I saw him…”

Steve moved over to sit beside Tony on the couch; he gripped Tony’s hands tight and said, “Tony…”

“I’ve talked with Rhodey and Pepper about this too,” Tony continued, “they said they’d support me.”

“And I will, too,” Steve promised.

Tony smiled, “I want to keep the baby, Steve.” He said at last.

Steve’s grin was so wide it hurt, “Tony I…”

“I’ve got some conditions…uh, rules,” Tony cut him off.

Steve nodded, his eyes never leaving Tony’s.

“I want us to _try_ ,” Tony told him, “to make it work for him, I want us to…”

“You want us try and be a real family?” Steve breathed, “You…you want me to be a part of his life?”

“Of course!” Tony exclaimed, “Why wouldn’t I? You’re his Sire, you _deserve_ to be in his life…I won’t be like Amy Storm…she won’t even let you see Johnny…”

Steve had another child with a woman he met in a bar last year, she hadn’t told Steve she was pregnant until Johnny was born, and then she’d denied Steve any interaction with Johnny.

It had ripped Steve apart.

Steve smiled at him, “I’d love that, Tony,” he said, “thank you.”

Tony blushed, “your friends at whatever organisation you’re working for, they’re not allowed near my Baby,” he continued, “he might have the serum and they could hurt him.”

“They’d have to get through me first,” Steve grinned wickedly, “I’ll never let them hurt you.”

Tony smiled, fond, and leaned over to kiss Steve.

“Don’t take this one the wrong way, but…” Tony swallowed, “if you hit me or my Baby, we’re through.”

“Tony, I would _never_!” Steve cried, eyes wide in shock.

“Steve,” Tony said, “Steve, I’m not talking about a PTSD attack or a spanking, because I can understand that, but if you…you _abuse_ us…I’m going to leave and you won’t be able to find us.”

Steve’s throat was tight, “Tony… _why_?”

“My Sire hit my Carrier and I,” Tony murmured, “I don’t want that, I never want that for my Baby.”

“I promise,” Steve smiled. “Anything else?”

Tony shook his head, “what about you?” He asked.

Steve shook his head, “no,” he shrugged.

Tony shifted so he was straddling Steve’s lap, arms locked around his neck, “we’re having a baby,” he beamed.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and stood, spinning Tony around, “we’re having a baby.”

 

Obadiah frowned.

“Tony, my boy,” he said, “your father didn’t have you until he was in his forties.”

Tony frowned in reply, “come on, Obie,” he said, “you’ll be a great uncle!”

“You’re seventeen, Tony,” Obadiah pointed out, “you take over Stark Industries in three weeks!”

“I can run SI while I’m pregnant,” Tony folded his arms over his chest, “you’ll be there to help, right?”

“Of course, my boy!” Obadiah forced a smile, “think I could persuade you to name it Obadiah?”

Tony laughed, happy, “nah,” he said as he touched the swell of his belly, “I was actually thinking about James if it’s a boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is four months along.

Tony finished signing the contracts and forms Pepper put in front of him and sighed.

“Has it really been only a month since I started working here?” He asked.

“Yes,” she smiled, “you have a stockholders meeting in ten minutes and then Steve is taking you to lunch.”

“Shit,” Tony said, “I forgot.”

“That’s why you hired me, I can remember things,” Pepper replied, “and you have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow at nine. Also, the press is asking for an interview and photo shoot.”

“No,” Tony answered immediately. “Tell them we’re happy, healthy and I’m keeping this private.”

“Mr Stane is in Afghanistan again,” Pepper continued as she read off her notes, “he wants you to oversee some test flight tomorrow.”

“The Quin-Jet,” Tony remembered. “What time is it on?”

“Eleven,” Pepper replied, “and the doctors at Bragg want to test to see if the baby has the Serum.”

“No,” Tony answered again, scowling. “My Baby is _not_ a lab rat. They don’t touch him, my boyfriend doesn’t come beat their faces in.”

Pepper chuckled, “will that be all, Mr Stark?”

“That will be all, Ms Potts.”

 

Tony smiled as Steve tugged him forward for a kiss, “hey you,” Steve grinned.

“Hey yourself,” Tony laughed, “Wanna get dinner?”

“Starved,” Steve beamed, “come on, there’s a reporter parked around the corner, I was thinking we’d go to that ice cream place you love so much?”

“Steven Rogers,” Tony giggled, “if I wasn’t already carrying your child…”

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Tony began as he lay in Steve’s arms, Star Wars flashing across the TV.

“Always a dangerous pastime,” Steve teased.

Tony swatted him. “What do you think about giving the baby your name?” He asked carefully.

Steve petted Tony’s dark curls, “what, like Stark-Rogers?” He asked.

“No,” Tony shook his head. “Just Rogers. Like…James Rogers?” He asked.

Steve paused the movie and looked at Tony, one eyebrow cocked. “What brought this on?” He inquired.

Tony blushed. “Uh…nothing…”

Steve looked at Tony, unconvinced.

“I just think he should be able to live life without ‘Stark’ hanging over him,” Tony sighed. “It’s not fun, Steve, if he goes into a bar or something and says ‘Hi, James Stark’, no one’s going to treat him like a normal person.”

“He’s not going to be normal, Tony,” Steve pointed out.

“Oh, I know that,” Tony grinned, “but…I like your last name too, it’s just something I’d like, please?”

Steve nodded and kissed Tony’s temple. “Alright Tony…James, I like that.”

“Me too,” Tony said, “I know it was your best friend’s name.”

“James,” Steve nodded.

Tony jumped and Steve looked at him in concern.

“Tony, is something wrong?” He asked.

Tony grinned and grabbed Steve’s hand then placed it over his belly.

“Say that again,” Tony urged. “Your best friend’s name.”

Steve was confused, but said, “James,” and felt something nudge his hand.

Steve gasped. “James.”

_Nudge_

“James.”

_Nudge_

“He’s kicking!” Steve exclaimed, excited.

Tony beamed and kissed his boyfriend. “I think he likes that name.”

Steve laughed, “I guess he does.”

 

Obadiah stepped into the building and took a seat at the old wooden table. The chair creaked under his weight.

“Mr Stane,” Raza murmured. “What can I do for you?”

“I want you to kidnap and kill Tony Stark,” Obadiah replied.

“In America?” Raza asked as he leaned back in his chair. “Soon?”

Obadiah sighed and shook his head. “He’s _pregnant_.” He scowled, “Which makes things complicated.”

“The child is of no concern,” Raza shrugged. “We could have them both dead within the month.”

“ _No_.” Obadiah snapped, “wait for the bastard to be born. I can have Tony over here a few months after it’s born.”

“The price…Tony Stark is quite the target.” Raza smirked.

“Once I have full control of Stark Industries, I’ll pay whatever price you asked,” Obadiah told him.

“Very well,” Raza nodded, “we have an agreement, Mr Stane.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi, Mama,” Tony smiled, “I’ve…uh…I’ve got some news. Pretty big news, actually.”  
> Silence.  
> “I’m…uh…” Tony laughed quietly, “I’m pregnant. Can you believe it?”

“What do you think about New York?” Steve asked against Tony’s swell.

“I was born there,” Tony answered. “Lived there until I was eleven.”

“Wasn’t asking you,” Steve said. “Shh. I’m trying to hear.” He pressed his ear against Tony’s swell and Tony groaned and rolled his eyes. “You giant, cheesy, cheesiest Cheese,” he said.

“Shh,” Steve said.

Tony stayed quiet and felt the Baby kick.

“He says he wants to be born in New York,” Steve said.

Another kick. “And he wants to go soon.”

“You’re a moron.” Tony told his boyfriend. “I hope he draws all over your shield in permanent marker when he’s older.”

Steve kissed his swell, then trailed kisses up Tony’s chest and neck, suckling a hickey against Tony’s pulse, and continuing kissing along his jaw line to his lips.

Steve nipped at Tony’s bottom lip. “Please?” He pouted.

Tony groaned. “You’re like a kicked puppy,” he said.

“Please?” Steve kept pouting.

Tony kissed him, “fine,” he sighed.

The Baby kicked again and Tony narrowed his eyes at his swell. “Our child enjoys spending my money.”

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony’s chest as they laid on the couch and tucked his face into Tony’s neck. His other arm was under Tony’s head and Tony’s fingers stroked the hair at the nape of his neck.

“When do you want to leave?” Tony asked.

“Soon,” Steve answered, “Saturday?”

“Have you got a preference of hotel?” Tony smiled.

“You let me take care of that,” Steve said, “I wanna show you how we Sires used to treat sweet little Carriers like you back in the forties.”

“Oh _god_ ,” Tony groaned.

Steve grinned against his throat. “Get some sleep, Darling.”

 

Steve’s apartment in New York was actually nicer than Tony thought it would be, Steve carried his bags and called him pet names and smiled the whole time.

They would be here two weeks, which was as much time Tony could get of from SI.

“So,” Tony said after Steve had unpacked, “what _did_ Carriers do in the forties?”

“Well,” Steve said as he pulled Tony close, “first of all, we’d already be married. So, _you’re_ not going to be Tony Stark while you’re here.”

“No?” Tony said with a smile. “Who will I be, then?”

Steve kissed him. “Tony Rogers,” he smiled.

Tony’s breath hitched.

“You’re the only Carrier, and youngest child, of a _very_ wealthy family,” Steve said into his hair, “you met your _dashing_ soldier-” Tony snorted “-at a party your older brothers, also soldiers, threw to celebrate the winning of the war.”

Tony smiled.

“Your Carrier, a _very_ stuck up old money woman with high expectations for you, _and_ who you marry,” Steve continued as he tugged Tony towards the couch slowly. “She _hates_ me, but _you_ couldn’t give a darn.”

Tony snorted, “yeah?”

“Mmh-hmm,” Steve’s lips ghosted over his ear, “all your rich, snobby Carrier friends think I’m a _brute_ , especially when I come back from working at the docks soaked in sweat.”

Tony choked. He’d seen Steve sweaty before; it wasn’t a bad look.

“ _My_ Sire friends think you’re _adorable_ , the love your big doe eyes and how well you fit in my arms. They’re _insanely_ jealous.” Steve breathed. “I’ve had to _assert_ my claim more than once.”

Tony gasped at the image; Steve kissing him, marking him, showing the whole world exactly _who_ Tony belonged to.

“We were,” Steve began unbuttoning Tony’s shirt, “ _very_ determined to have a baby.” He slid it off _painfully_ slow. “So determined that your brothers walked in on us. You were bent over the kitchen table like a common harlot as I _fucked_ you.:

Tony was painfully hard.

“Your mother turned a _very_ interesting shade of red when we told her you’re pregnant,” Steve’s fingers ghosted down Tony’s sides, “she’d only just convinced the minister to grant a divorce.”

“No grandchild time for her,” Tony groaned.

“No,” Steve said. “ _All_ your friends think you’re absolutely gorgeous, even though they also think you look…”

“Steve, if you say fat we are flying straight back to Malibu,” Tony warned.

Steve laughed against his throat. “ _Sluggish_ ,” he grinned. “Some of them are even starting to get pregnant themselves.”

He began to undress as well.

“It’s our anniversary,” Steve rumbled as their bare chests touched. “And we’ve decided not to leave our little apartment for the rest of the month.”

“Sounds great,” Tony laughed. “Hon.”

“I thought so too, Sweetheart.”

 

Tony held Steve’s hand as they made their way through the cemetery. “It’s just up ahead,” he said when he spotted the gravestone, “I can take it from here, babe.”

The last two weeks had been incredible; it had helped them make the transition from great friends with some pretty great benefits to a proper couple.

They were flying back to Malibu tomorrow, but Tony wanted to spend one day doing something: spending time with his Carrier.

It’s been a while.

Steve nodded, pressed a kiss to his lips, and let Tony’s hand go.

Tony walked over to the gravestone.

“Hi, Mama,” Tony smiled, “I’ve…uh…I’ve got some news. Pretty big news, actually.”

“I’m…uh…” Tony laughed quietly, “I’m pregnant. Can you believe it?”

“And…uh…the Sire is Steve…Rogers. Steve Rogers…yeah, Dad was right, he wasn’t dead after all…we’re not married. God no, I’m only eighteen!” He rambled, “But…I wish you were here, Mama…I’m really excited…but I’m also pretty scared…I want to talk to another Carrier who’s had kids…Mama…I…I miss you.”

He wiped his eyes and laid the bouquet on Maria's grave. “I wish you hadn’t had to go because Dad wanted you to get a Hysterectomy…I wish I’d been able to protect you, Mama…I promise if my Baby is a Sire I’ll raise him to be the kind of Sire who won’t take Carriers being treated like you were, who can’t stand Sires like Dad, if my Baby’s a Carrier…he won’t be pushed around by Sires, I’ll raise my children to be equals. Mama, I’ll raise them to be people you’d have been proud of.”

Tony jumped as Steve’s arms wrapped around his middle and relaced as the Super Soldier pressed a kiss to his hair.

“He’d be so proud of you, Sweetheart,” Steve promised. “And I’ll never hurt you like Howard hurt your mother. I promise.”

Tony smiled, “I know you won’t,” he said, “because if our child is a Sire, I’ll raise him to knock you on your ass if you hurt me.”

Steve laughed and held Tony a little tighter, “okay, Sweetheart.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should get rid of it,” Ty said as he threw his drink back, “or, better yet, induce a miscarriage and burn out your baby sack.”

Tony was a week into his fifth month when Tiberius Stone and the rest of the ‘Brat Pack’, as the media had dubbed them in their wild teen days before Steve and before Howard and Maria’s crash, turned up at his front door while Steve was away for the night on a mission.

They’d burst in and Ty’s first words to Tony were: “where’s the booze?” His second words were: “fuck, you’re huge Tones!”

The Brat Pack laughed.

“Where it’s always been,” Tony answered crisply, “and fuck you, Ty.”

They laughed again.

There weren’t many Carriers in the Brat Pack, maybe four out of fifteen. Ty was a Sire and the unofficial leader of the group. The Brat Pack was just a group of snobby rich kids with nothing better to do than drink, snort and fuck their way through life.

Tony had always been considered an outsider for not wanting to just throw his virginity away.

Ty always believed it was so he could blow Tony’s mind when Tony eventually decided they were ‘meant to be’.

“So, is Captain Boring here?” Ty asked.

“Steve’s away until tomorrow,” Tony replied, “but he might be back tonight.”

“So he won’t mind if we stay over and drink booze,” Ty grinned/ “Whiskey is your nectar of choice, right?”

They were all in and cracking open his liquor before Tony could speak. Ty thrust a drink into his hand and grinned.

“Ty, I don’t think you’ve noticed but I’m _pregnant_.” Tony frowned.

“Yeah, I know,” Ty said. “We’re gonna fix that before the Cap gets back.”

“Wait, _what_?” Tony exclaimed.

“Get rid of his bastard,” Ty explained, “then you and I can get together. You’re _mine_ , remember?”

“Huh?”

“You said we’d get together after you turned eighteen,” Ty told him casually, “thought it was going to be me and you forever, Tones.”

“Get out,” Tony growled.

“You should get rid of it,” Ty said as he threw his drink back, “or, better yet, induce a miscarriage and burn out your baby sack.”

“No!” Tony snapped. “Get the hell outa my house, Ty! I don’t want you here!”

“You left because your Breeder’s long lost Dream Sire came back! He’s only with you because he can’t be with your goddamn Breeder!” Ty yelled, “he’s never going to love you! Now he’s made sure no one ever will if you don’t get rid of his bastard!”

And then Ty slapped him, hard enough to knock him down.

Luckily, he twisted his body in time to not fall on his belly and scrambled to get away from Ty.

There was a gun, he knew, in the nightstand on Steve’s side of their bed. He could get the gun then call the police.

“You’re fucking _worthless_ , Stark!” Ty snarled as he grabbed Tony’s arm. “You’re not even good enough for a fuck anymore! So…fucking… _worthless_!”

He punctuated his last words with a blow to Tony’s face.

Tony’s first instinct was to curl around his belly; his second was to scream for help.

“Steve! Help!” He screamed as loud as he could, “Steve! Steve! Help me! Help! Help!”

“You said before the Captain isn’t here,” Ty spat as he pulled something, a knife, Tony realised with horror, out of his pocket. “Enough time for me to cut this bastard out, you little Breeder!”

_BANG_

Tony and Ty’s heads snapped towards the door as it was kicked off his hinges and Steve stalked in wearing all his Captain America gear, shield in one hand, gun in the other.

“Get, the hell, outa my house,” he snarled, throwing off every bit the Alpha-Sire he was. He pointed the gun at Ty. “Not you,” he hissed.

The rest of the Brat Pack hightailed it out of the house and Steve walked over to Ty, he eyes were black with hate and the sneer on his lips was menacing.

“Let, my boyfriend, go,” Steve said slowly.

Ty released Tony’s arm and Tony scrambled away to the far side of the room into the corner, wrapped around his belly as the two Sires fought for Dominance.

A part of Tony, the tiny sadistic part of him wanted Steve to throw Ty off the balcony and into the sea.

It was a possibility, Tony had never seen Steve so angry before.

 _For trying to kill his child_ , another, self-depreciating part of Tony hissed. _That’s the only reason he’s so angry_.

Tony told it to shut up.

“If I _ever_ see you near my boyfriend, my child or _any_ of our future children, I will skin you with a plastic knife from your toes to your face,” Steve snarled as he gripped Ty’s collar and lifted him several inches off the ground. “And then I’ll turn you into boots so I can kick your ass all the way to the gates of hell. Got it?”

Ty nodded, whimpering, and sprinted out of the house when Steve let him go.

Steve was in front of Tony a half second later.

“Tony, Sweetheart,” he said. “Oh, gosh…are you alright? Of course you’re not all right, idiot! You nearly died! Oh…oh, are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? Sweetheart, please talk to me? Please?  


Tony lunged into Steve’s arms, his own locked tightly around the soldier’s neck, and sobbed into Steve’s chest. Terror was racing through his blood and he shook violently even after Steve’s arms were around him.

After a moment Steve lifted him, on arm under Tony’s knees and the other under his shoulders and he carried the teenager somewhere.

 _The workshop_ , Tony realised as he heard the hum of the ARC Reactor that powered the workshop.

“DUM-E, U and Butterfingers are going to keep you company while I call Pepper and Rhodey,” Steve told him, “I think one of them should stay with you when I’m on missions.”

“He said you’re only with me because I’m Howard’s son,” Tony choked out, “he said you don’t love me…”

Steve sat down with Tony still in his lap and held the teenager close.

“Tony,” he murmured, “I’m friends with you because you invited me into your home when I had no where to go but an apartment in Brooklyn, because you’re smart and funny and patient with this old soldier, because _nothing_ about you makes me remember the forties. You’re a Carrier like Howard, you’re just as smart…no, _smarter_ than Howard, but you’re sharp as w whip and don’t let Sires push you around like Howard used to let any Sire do.”

Tony swallowed and nodded.

“No, I don’t love you,” Steve said and Tony went rigid, his entire body shaking but Steve kissed his hair and rubbed circles into his back. “Not yet, anyway. But someday Tony I think I will. I think this baby is the best accident I’ve had in fifty years. The only accident that could possibly top our child would be when I crashed that plane into the ice so I could be here with you.”

Tony hiccupped and nodded, choking on his tears. “I don’t love you, too.” He managed.

Steve grinned.

 

“You said future children,” Tony said at dinner a week later. They were at a little Italian place near the cinema and were going to see a movie called _Lethal Weapon_ 1.

“Hmm?” Steve looked at him, confused.

“When you were threatening Ty,” Tony elaborated. “You said: _if I_ ever _see you near my boyfriend, child or_ any _of our future children again, I will_ blah-blah-blah.”

Steve’s ears turned pink. “I…I didn’t mean to…it just came out and I…”

“Hey,” Tony interrupted with a smile, “I’ve…actually been thinking about it too.”

“Huh?” Steve blinked at him owlishly.

Tony grinned. “I, Anthony Edward Stark, am honestly considering having more than one child with you, Steven Grant Rogers.” He said slowly. “Not right away, though. After we get married.”

Steve’s grin was blinding. “Is that a promise, Mr Stark?” He asked.

Tony sighed at him fondly. “I guess it is, Capt. Rogers,” he said with a matching grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I did check, Lethal Weapon one came out in 1987. The baby will be born in '88.
> 
> Also, for those of you who are a fan of An Unlikely Family, comment if you want me to write a 'Ty hurts Tony and James force feeds Ty his own knee caps' story because I hate Tiberius Stone. He's a dick.  
> (This was going to be a rape scene in which Steve 'does' throw Ty off the balcony but I decided against it as I have future plans for Ty in the later instalments of this series.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tony?” Steve called quietly as he stepped into the house.
> 
> “Good afternoon, Captain,” the disembodied voice said in a crisp British accent.
> 
> Steve nearly hit the roof. “Where are you?” He demanded as he raised his shield.
> 
> “I am everywhere, Captain Rogers. I am Sir’s latest creation. I am Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System, or, JARVIS for short.” JARVIS explained.
> 
> “Tony!”

Tony had been playing with the idea of an Artificial Intelligence since he was fifteen. DUM-E, U and Butterfingers were the results of tries and partial successes at a highly advanced system and each time he’d gotten better.

Steve was away on a weeklong mission and Tony’s new bodyguard, Harold ‘Happy’ Hogan was upstairs glaring at the front door.

When Pepper introduced them to Happy, Steve interrogated the man like Happy was going to be guarding Fort Knox, not Tony when Steve wasn’t around. But Happy had won Steve over and Pepper was attempting to be subtle in asking Tony to make Happy his driver.

He was going to take this opportunity to finally finish his project.

JARVIS would be the most advanced AI to ever exist, past, present or future.

 

He ate when he got hungry and slept when he got tired, but by the fifth day Steve was gone JARVIS was ready to be uploaded into the house.

He had keypads put into the walls by Happy, who was quite happy, no pun intended, to help. Tony did most of the wiring but Happy had the sledgehammer.

By the end of the sixth day, JARVIS was fully uploaded. He made sure JARVIS had full control of everything in the house, implemented a wake up protocol, hooked him to SI to JARVIS knew his schedule, and began designing a handprint scanner for front door access.

 

“JARVIS?” Tony said as he sat in his workshop.

 _“Sir?”_ JARVIS replied.

“I want you to make me a promise,” Tony told him.

_“Anything, Sir.”_

“If you have to make the choice between protecting me and protecting my Baby, choose my Baby,” Tony told him, “always choose my Baby.”

_“I will do everything in the power you have given me to protect the young Sir or Miss in the event of danger, Sir. They will be, after all, my younger sibling.”_

Tony smiled.

He had wanted to be awake when Steve came home, but dozed off on the futon.

 

“Tony?” Steve called quietly as he stepped into the house.

 _“Good afternoon, Captain,”_ the disembodied voice said in a crisp British accent.

Steve nearly hit the roof. “Where are you?” He demanded as he raised his shield.

 _“I am everywhere, Captain Rogers. I am Sir’s latest creation. I am Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System, or, JARVIS for short.”_ JARVIS explained.

“Tony!”

 

“Tony!” Steve’s shout jerked Tony from sleep and he sat up, “JARVIS…is Steve home?”

 _“Yes, Sir,”_ JARVIS answered. _“He appears to be distressed.”_

“Why… _oh_.” Tony stood and made his way upstairs, which was becoming difficult in as his belly’s swell was growing larger every day.

“Tony!” Steve’s arms were around him tightly. “Tony, the house is talking.”

Tony could have died laughing, but kept it to a muffled giggled as he explained in simple terms what JARVIS was.

“He’s a…computer?” Steve said. Tony nodded, “he’s a very advanced version of DUM-E, U and Butterfingers,” Tony smiled. “He won’t hurt you, promise. He’s like an…assistant, and he won’t let anyone who might try to hurt you, me or the Baby in.”

 _“Sir has made the unborn child me top priority in the event of danger towards the three of you,”_ JARVIS confirmed, _“I am also capable of calling the appropriate authorities and all emergency contacts on the list Sir has given me. I am currently uploading all childcare information into my data banks, including appropriate children’s television programs and reading materials for up to the ages of fifteen and the latest home schooling curriculum.”_

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” Tony frowned.

 _“The unborn child is my sibling, as I said before Sir,”_ JARVIS said, _“they are every bit as my family as they are yours.”_

“You built our child a protective big brother,” Steve said incredulously. “Only _you_ would build a big brother, Anthony Edward Stark. What on earth am I going to do with you?”

Tony grinned and kissed his boyfriend, “I can think of a few things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing JARVIS's creation and Happy.  
> Two more to go! After this is finished I'll be spending time writing the next instalment, Blood, Sand and Iron, by watching Iron Man over and over again to get it right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony build the nursery.

“Tony,” Steve said with slight horror one night while in bed, enough horror to have Tony genuinely worry about what was happening.

“What?” Tony pushed himself up on his elbows and looked up at the Super Soldier. “Steve, is something wrong?”

“Yes,” Steve said, “we haven’t made a nursery.”

 _Shit_.

“Pepper’s going to laugh at us,” Tony pressed his forehead against Steve’s _very_ well toned pectoral, “she _told_ me we’d forget something.”

Steve sighed, “the bedroom next to ours is the best place, so we’ll be able to hear him. I’ll call Rhodes over tomorrow and e can help me move the furniture out. Then you and I are getting stuff for the nursery.”

“We’re going to argue,” Tony told him.

“Tony, we argue about everything,” Steve kissed the top of his head, “get some sleep.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you, too.”

 

The one thing they _did_ agree on was the paint, red and blue with a stripe of gold in the middle of the walls and red stars on the gold stripe. It was mostly a pretty blue, nearly the same blue as on Steve’s shield, with hot rod red trimmings and doors to the en suite bathroom and closet, as well as the door into the nursery itself. They also agreed that Steve would do the artwork for the nursery.

They argued over cribs, toys, furniture for hours as they looked through catalogues that Pepper had gotten them.

“We’re getting _nowhere_ ,” Steve sighed as he sat back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling.

“No kidding,” Tony replied dryly as he tucked himself under Steve’s arm, “why don’t we just tell each other what we want in _general_ and focus on what we both want? The crib, you first.”

“Something he won’t easily break. If he _has_ the serum I don’t want him getting splinters or something from breaking the bars on the crib,” Steve told him, “something so we can see him if we peak in late at night, make sure he’s okay.”

“I want something like that, too,” Tony nodded as he picked up a catalogue, “there’s this round metal one with about fifteen centimetres between each bar,” he pointed to the crib, “we can paint it if we don’t like the colour.”

Steve nodded as he read the details, “sounds perfect,” he grinned, “and it comes with a matching changing table which saves that little fight, what’s next?”

“The only piece of furniture left is something I want to talk to you about a little later,” Tony said, “that leaves toys and sheets.”

“They have an Ewok plush,” Steve grinned as he pointed it out. “And a Chewbacca plush.”

“Yes,” Tony said immediately and Steve laughed and kissed his temple, “what about this?” He pointed to the teddy bear package that had them dressed up like soldiers, “They’re pretty cute?”

“Yeah, I like them,” Steve grinned, “and the lion.”

It was a brilliant golden lion with blue glass eyes that was about four feet tall. It was absolutely beautiful.

“Perfect,” Tony nodded, “and this sheet set is nice, so that’s all done.”

“What did you want to talk to me about this last piece of furniture?” Steve asked.

Tony grinned and climbed to his feet, “come on, I’ll tell you where we’re going in the car.”

 

Steve frowned as Tony led him through a storage lot owned by Stark Industries, confused by his genius boyfriend’s surprise.

“Tony, it’s getting dark,” he said and Tony rolled his eyes, “it’s just up ahead. Trust me, you’ll _love_ it.”

It was just up ahead, Tony handed him the keep to the locker and he pulled it open to reveal a beautiful rosewood rocking chair that looked _very_ familiar, it was almost an exact replica of the rocking chair his parents had been given by a friend of his Dad's from the military, they'd had to sell it when his doctor's bills started piling up and it had really hurt his Mom to do it.

“Took Pepper and I _ages_ to track it down,” Tony explained as he tugged Steve towards it. “I mean, pawn shop owners kept _really_ bad records in the forties, but luckily the pawn shop was still open _and_ the son of the guy who was running the place at the time knew _exactly_ where it was. Couple of thousands of dollars later, voilà.”

“Tony,” Steve said slowly, “what are you talking about?”

“Check the carving under the seat, Steve,” Tony told him gently, and Steve crouched down and searched for a carving.

His heart stopped and his chest tightened as his eyes fell on the neat little words carved into the wood:

_To Joseph and Sarah Rogers. May God Bless Your Children, Michael Rosslyn._

“Mom cried for weeks after Dad sold this…” Steve choked; he covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a sob. “She used to sit by my bed every time I had an asthma attack in this and sing to me…”

He looked up at Tony and saw his boyfriend was staring at his shoes, cheeks pink with embarrassment, “Tony…how did you _know_ about this?”

“You have _no_ idea of how extensive your exhibit at the Smithsonian is, do you?” Tony snorted, “donate enough money and they’ll let anyone rifle through their exhibits, they have a record of every item you and your parents ever bought or sold. I thought you might want a bit of the forties in our Baby’s life…”

Steve was on his feet and hugging his boyfriend in a half second, “thank you,” he sobbed, “thank you so much, Tony. Thank you.”

 

Something furry landed in Tony’s lap. “What the hell is this?” Steve demanded. “I don’t remember _this_ arriving, Anthony Stark.”

“I made it,” Tony responded with a grin as he picked it up, “cute, right?”

“ _Anthony_ ,” Steve groaned. “God, you’re such a _fan boy_.”

“Of course I am,” Tony hugged the bear to his chest. It was a pretty good job if he did say so himself, the fur was the same golden colour of Steve’s hair and the eyes the same blue as Steve’s. It wore the top half of the Captain America uniform with the helmet and everything, the ears sticking out of the top, a shield on the back that could be removed to put on the arm and red boots on the feet.

And, it smelled like Steve.

“Well, you’re _always_ away on missions,” Tony pointed out, “this way, he’s got a piece of his Sire with him even when you’re not here.”

Steve blinked, once, twice, three times, and then he smiled and leaned down to kiss Tony on the lips, “alright, the bear stays.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank EchoSiriusRumme for their fantastic comments which made my bad day very bright again.  
> You're awesome!

Tony was just into his third trimester when he went on maternity leave. He spent time improving JARVIS, working on weapons for SI, and preparing for the birth.

He and Steve agreed on having the Baby in New York and would be leaving a week before Tony’s eighth month.

The plane ride was easy and they immediately went to the hotel near the hospital.

The wait, on the other hand, was _excruciating_.

“I could have it induced,” he told Steve one night as they lay in bed.

“We agreed on natural birth,” Steve mumbled. “Unless you _need_ a C-Section.”

Tony sighed. “This kid is taking his time,” he said.

“You’re a week into your eighth month,” Steve replied, “sleep.”

“But St-“

“Sleep.”

“Stev-“

“Anthony. _Sleep_.”

“Fine.”

 

A week from the due date, Tony’s water broke.

Steve was _incredibly_ calm about it, but Tony could see the tiny muscle spasms as they entered the hospital.

And then Steve got a call.

“Go.” Tony told him, “We’ll be fine for a few hours. I promise.”

And Steve kissed him, hard, “don’t give birth without me,” he breathed.

“I’ll try,” Tony smiled, “tell your boss he’s got the _worst_ timing, by the way.”

“I will, Sweetheart,” Steve grinned, kissed him again, and was gone.

 

His doctor was a nice male Carrier with silver hair and kind green eyes.

“Okay, Mr Stark,” he said, “the baby is descending well but you won’t be ready to give birth until tonight, which is a good time frame.”

Tony nodded and fiddled with his notebook; he was designing an interactive holographic display system for the workshop.

“Your partner,” the doctor, Malcolm, said, “he’s a serviceman?”

“Military,” Tony nodded again, “can’t tell me until we’re married kinda thing.”

Malcolm smiled, “my husband is in an organisation like that, it has some long complicated name I couldn’t remember if I tried.”

“Do you have kids?” Tony asked quietly.

“We do,” Malcolm nodded, “two handsome boys and three beautiful girls. They boys are all grown up, working in that same organisation, my two eldest girls are doctors, and my youngest is still a teenager.”

“So you’ve had two Sires and two Carriers?” Tony inquired.

“My eldest boy, Christian, is a Carrier, Mr Stark, my husband and I didn’t raise Christian any differently to our second son, Robbie, who is a Sire,” Malcolm explained. “Abigail and Hannah are Sires as well and treat Christian just like they treat Robbie, like they better than those two boys in every way, and Mikaela, a Carrier, is just my little girl, she’s not my youngest Carrier, she’s my baby girl who my husband spoils rotten.”

Tony laughed. “Mikaela…that’s pretty,” he said, “Can I steal that if my Baby is a girl?”

“I would be honoured, Mr Stark, “ Malcolm smiled. “And what will your baby’s name be if it’s a boy?”

“James,” Tony said, “James…I might have to steal another of your names, Doc. James Christian or Mikaela Virginia.”

Malcolm grinned. “I’ll be back in a few hours to check up on you, Mr Stark.”

“Tony,” Tony corrected, “call me Tony. We might as well get acquainted.”

Malcolm laughed, “of course, Tony.

 

Steve didn’t even bother getting out of his uniform and went straight to the hospital after his mission was over.

And the nurses wouldn’t let him see _his_ boyfriend.

He shoved through them and sprinted to where he left Tony.

“Sir, you can’t go in there,” a nurse said as he shoved the door open.

“Like hell I can’t, lady,” he snapped. “That’s _my_ boyfriend!”

Tony was lying on the bed with his knees up and legs apart, he was propped up on a pile of pillows and his head was sticking to his scalp with sweat. His head was lolled to the side, his chest heaving with each breath, face gaunt.

He looked exhausted.

“Tony…” Steve breathed.

Tony lifted his head weakly and smiled at Steve, so tired.

“Steve…” he managed.

Steve ripped off his helmet and tossed it away before he ran over and gripped Tony’s hand tightly.

Tony’s brown eyes were blown so wide they were almost completely black, Steve couldn’t even think of how much pain Tony was in at that moment and swallowed.

“You’re just in time, Captain,” the doctor said, “the baby is crowning.”

Steve nodded and kissed Tony’s temple. “Our kid had better be grateful,” he said, “I told my boss to go fuck himself because my boyfriend’s having our baby and if he wants me to stay for a debrief I’d like to see him try before I left.”

Tony laughed weakly. “You don’t need to work,” he whispered, “your boyfriend’s a millionaire.”

Steve nodded and held Tony’s hand tight as his boyfriend’s face twisted in pain and the doctor told him to push.

A sharp wail split the air and the doctors bustled about for a moment mumbling and chattering to themselves before the doctor handed Tony a screaming blue bundle.  
Tony looked down at their son and cooed to him, smiling, and the infant calmed down.

Steve’s world narrowed down to the two people beside him, nothing existed except for them, Red Skull could have burst into the delivery room wearing one of his chorus girls’ outfits singing that _awful_ song and he wouldn’t even register it.

“Hi,” Tony breathed, “Hi, Baby.”

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, long legs stretched out to the end and crossed at the ankles, one arm curled around Tony’s shoulders, his hand on Tony’s elbow where their son’s head rested, the other over Tony’s arms so he was holding both Tony and their son.

Tony rested his head on Steve’s chest.

“He looks like you,” Tony choked. He was right, their son had his fine blond hair, his nose and lips; not a lot of Tony was in their son’s face. “Poor kid,” Steve whispered.

Tony gave a small, quiet laugh and stroked their son’s cheek with the tip of his finger.

“James,” Tony said. “We were going to name him James.”

Steve nodded and kissed Tony’s sweaty hair. “And his middle name?”

“Christian,” Tony said instantly, “I’ll tell you why later.”

“Picture?” A nurse said as she held up a camera.

They smiled for the camera and the flash went off.

She gave them the film and left.

 

Pepper cooed over James as much as any Carrier would when she, Rhodey and Obadiah arrived in New York the next day.

Tony took the time to sleep; Malcolm said that the birth was pretty rough on Tony due to Tony’s small size in comparison to James’ size. Which made no sense to Steve because James was so _tiny_ compared to Tony.

When Tony was awake, he held James, smiled and talked to and codded their son.

Rhodey had to be coerced into holding James, but once he did it was hard for him to put James down again.

James screamed the moment Obadiah touched him, so Obadiah didn’t hold James again for a while.

Steve never left the hospital; the nurses certainly weren’t going to make him leave.

“Tony,” Steve said on night as he watched Tony feed James, “are you alright?”

Tony didn’t respond.

“Tony,” Steve said, a little more forceful.

Tony burped James and laid him in the cot, then turned to Steve and blurted, “I don’t love you.”

Steve’s heart plummeted. No! He couldn’t live knowing he had two sons he wasn’t allowed to know!

“Oh god,” Tony groaned, “I…I mean I still like you, yeah, but…but I don’t _love_ you…”

“Tony,” Steve said, “you’re not making any sense.”

“I thought it would happen when James was born,” Tony rambled, “I thought I’d have him in my arms and you’d be there and I’d look at you and _BAM_ , I’m in love with you, but it _didn’t happen_! I still like you a _lot_ and still want to be your boyfriend or partner or whatever and want to raise James with you but I still can’t see myself spending the rest of my life with you! I mean, I _want_ to but…I don’t know anymore, Steve! I’m eighteen with a kid and dating the Sire who knocked me up and I have no damn clue what to do!”

Tony had tears rolling down his cheeks and his tone was desperate.

Steve stepped over and pulled him into a tight hug. Nothing fancy, just a hug.

Tony melted against him and Steve said, “in two years, I’m going to get on one knee and I’m going to ask you to marry me. You won’t have to say yes right away, you could say yes a day after or a month after, all you have to do is say _yes_ when you’re ready. The only thing you have to promise me is you won’t say no.”

Tony choked out a sob, “yeah,” he managed. “Sounds perfect.”

“We’re unplanning the future,” Steve grinned. “Because let’s be honest, the Futurist and the Man out of Time? We _really_ shouldn’t work.”

Tony laughed then. “Just don’t leave me, okay?”

“Never, Brat.”

“Okay, Dork.”

They’d be okay.

 

“He’ll be here in six months,” Obadiah murmured, “I want proof that he’s dead.”

“Of course, Mr Stane,” Raza nodded. “And my colleagues and I have discussed our price.”

“Name it,” Obadiah said.

“We will inform you of it when the time comes,” Raza smirked. “Good day, Mr Stane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't forget to leave your comments, criticisms and don't be afraid to point out any typos and mistakes as this is un-beta'd. I appreciate them greatly as I am still improving my writing style.  
> I will be posting the second instalment either mid to late next month. I have a lot of stopping and starting to do while watching Iron Man.  
> Please, check out my tumblr for this universe! http://an-unlikely-family.tumblr.com


End file.
